movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal King (Dinosaur King)
NatureRules1's TV spoof of Dinosaur King. Contentsshow Human Cast Max Taylor - Mac (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Rex Owen - Double D (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) Zoe Drake - Frankie Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Spike Taylor - Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) Reese Drake - Sara Bellum (from The Powerpuff Girls) Dr. Z - Benedict Uno/Father (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Ursula - Cree Lincoln (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Zander - Chad Dickson (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Ed - Nergal Jr. (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Rod - Eddy (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) Laura - Princess Morbucks (from The Powerpuff Girls) Helga - Sedusa (from The Powerpuff Girls) Seth - Kevin (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) Spectre - General Skarr (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Gavro - Mr. Boss (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Foolscap - Manboy (from The Powerpuff Girls) Sheer - Eris (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Aki Taylor - Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) Dr. Owen - Monty Uno (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Patrick - Harold (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Jonathan - Woodsman (from Over the Garden Wall) Mr. Drake - Grunkle Stan (from Gravity Falls) Mrs. Drake - Madame Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Dr. Ancient - Greg Universe (from Steven Universe) Dr. Cretacia - Sapna Nehru (from The Powerpuff Girls) Tommy K - Mayor Bill Dewey (from Steven Universe) Nathan Deckham - Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) Amy - Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) Michelle - Eleanor Butterbean (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Mary - Pearl (from Steven Universe) Meena - Mandy (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Sophia - Mabel Pines (from Gravity Falls) Spartacus - Dipper Pines (from Gravity Falls) Lucius Cornelius Sulla - Dick Hardly (from The Powerpuff Girls) Jim - Wirt (from Over the Garden Wall) Blackbeard - Captain Stickybeard (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Copper - Boogeyman (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Genzo Sansho Hoshi - Hoagie Gilligan (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Ieyasu Tokugawa - Grim Gloom (from The 7D) Zahrah - Star Butterfly (from Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Zayid - Li'l Gideon (from Gravity Falls) Rasheed - Mr. Fizz (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Aladdin - Marco Diaz (from Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Prince Louis XIII of France - Wallabee Beatles (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Queen Marie de' Medici - Madam Margaret (from Codename: Kids Next Door) Lady Constance - Kuki Sanban (from Codename: Kids Next Door) d'Artagnan - Mike Believe (from The Powerpuff Girls) Cardinal Richelieu - Robbie (from Gravity Falls) Species Cast Triceratops horridus - Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) Carnotaurus sastrei - Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) Parasaurolophus walkeri - Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) Tyrannosaurus rex - Masai Lion (Pantnera leo nubica) Spinosaurus aegyptiacus - Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus maritimus) Saichania chulsanensis - Indian Gaur (Bos gaurus gaurus) Giganotosaurus carolinii - Amur Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) Stegosaurus stenops - Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) Brontosaurus excelsus - Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) Pawpawsaurus campbelli - Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) Megaraptor namunhuaiquii - Southwestern Bobcat (Lynx rufus baileyi) Allosaurus fragilis - European Brown Bear (Ursus arctos arctos) Therizinosaurus cheloniformis - Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis - Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) Maiasaura peeblesorum - Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) Seismosaurus hallorum - Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) Supersaurus viviane - Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) Saurophaganax maximus - Sumatran Tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) Pteranodon longiceps - American Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) Albertosaurus sarcophagus - Amur Leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis) Carcharodontosaurus saharicus - African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) Rajasaurus narmadensis - Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) Baryonyx walkeri - Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) Shunosaurus lii - Tule Elk (Cervus canadensis nannodes) Irritator challengeri - Brazilian Jaguar (Panthera onca onca) Styracosaurus albertensis - Southern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis bicornis) Suchomimus tenerensis - Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) Edmontosaurus regalis - Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) Deinonychus antirrhopus - Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) Utahraptor ostrommaysorum - Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) Futabasaurus suzukii - Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) Ophthalmosaurus icenicus - Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) Amargasaurus cazaui - Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) Iguanodon bernissartensis - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) Velociraptor mongoliensis - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Troodon formosus - American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) Dilophosaurus wetherilli - Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) Megalosaurus bucklandii - Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) Cryolophosaurus ellioti - Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) Lambeosaurus lambei - Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) Alioramus remotus - Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) Ankylosaurus magniventris - Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) Tarbosaurus bataar - Persian Leopard (Panthera pardus ciscaucasica) Daspletosaurus torosus - Northern Lynx (Lynx lynx lynx) Jobaria tiguidensis - Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) Saltasaurus loricatus - Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) Edmontonia longiceps - Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) Indosuchus raptorius - German Shepherd (Canis familiaris) Eocarcharia dinops - Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis - East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) Corythosaurus casuarius - Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) Ceratosaurus nasicornis - Nepalese Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa macrosceloides) Acrocanthosaurus atokensis - Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) Altirhinus kurzanovi - Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) Euoplocephalus tutus - Javan Banteng (Bos javanicus javanicus) Anchiceratops ornatus - Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) Saurolophus osborni - Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) Mapusaurus roseae - Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) Pentaceratops sternbergii - Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) Ampelosaurus atacis - Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) Oviraptor philoceratops - Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) Majungasaurus crenatissimus - Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis - Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) Olorotitan arharensis - Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) Piatnitzkysaurus floresi - Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) Tupuxuara longicristatus - Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo) Achelousaurus horneri - Mustang (Equus caballus) Diceratops hatcheri - Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) Torosaurus latus - Desert Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis nelsoni) Deltadromeus agilis - Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) Torvosaurus tanneri - Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) Lanzhousaurus magnidens - Scottish Red Deer (Cervus elaphus scoticus) Leaellynasaura amicagraphica - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta siricata) Isisaurus colberti - Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) Afrovenator abakensis - Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) Anhanguera araripensis - European Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo bubo) Lexovisaurus durobrivensis - Sichuan Takin (Budorcas taxicolor tibetana) Kentrosaurus aethiopicus - Texas Longhorn (Bos taurus) Archaeopteryx lithographica - Common Raven (Corvus corax principalis) Gorgosaurus libratus - East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) Prosaurolophus maximus - Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) Tapejara wellnhoferi - Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) Gigantspinosaurus sichuanensis - Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) Sauropelta edwardsorum - Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) Minmi paravertebra - Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) Stegoceras validum - Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) Segnosaurus galbinensis - White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) Quetzalcoatlus northropi - Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) Udanoceratops tschizhovi - Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) Muttaburrasaurus langdoni - Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) Muraenosaurus leedsi - Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus - King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus patagonicus) Dicraeosaurus hansemanni - Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis brasiliensis) Zuniceratops christopheri - Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) Eoraptor lunensis - Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) Allosaurus atrox - American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) Gallimimus bullatus - Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) Anatotitan copei - Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) Monoclonius crassus - Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) Nemegtosaurus mongoliensis - Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) Neovenator salerii - Plains Coyote (Canis latrans latrans) Siamotyrannus isanensis - Siamese Cat (Felis catus) Tarchia gigantea - Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) Cetiosaurus medius - Kodiak Bear (Ursus arctos middendorffi) Eucentrosaurus apertus - Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) Nodosaurus textilis - Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra porteri) Albertaceratops nesmoi - Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) Centrosaurus apertus - Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) Wuerhosaurus homheni - Lowland Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) Monolophosaurus jiangi - Serval (Leptailurus serval hindeio) Dromiceiomimus brevitertius - Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) Gastonia burgei - Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) Shantungosaurus giganteus - Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) Panoplosaurus mirus - Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Rugops primus - Dingo (Canis dingo) Struthiomimus altus - Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) Lambeosaurus magnicristatus - Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) Titanosaurus blanfordi - Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee arnee) Polacanthus foxii - Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) Talarurus plicatospineus - Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis - Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) Ouranosaurus nigeriensis - Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor unicolor) Metriacanthosaurus parkeri - Indian Jackal (Canis aureus indicus) Tuojiangosaurus multispinus - Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) Camptosaurus dispar - Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) Liliensternus liliensterni - Common Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) Abelisaurus comahuensis - Red Wolf (Canis rufus rufus) Camarasaurus lentus - Wild Burro (Equus asinus) Gondwanatitan faustoi - Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) Patagosaurus fariasi - Kéwel (Tragelaphus scriptus) Brachyceratops montanensis - Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra cervicapra) Brachylophosaurus canadensis - Plains Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana americana) Fukuisaurus tetoriensis - Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis - Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) Gojirasaurus quayi - Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) Sinraptor dongi - Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) Einiosaurus procurvicornis - Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) Arrhinoceratops utahensis - Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) Szechuanosaurus campi - Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) Dacentrurus armatus - Bornean Elephant (Elephas maximus borneensis) Charonosaurus jiayinensis - Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) Agustinia ligabuei - Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) Opisthocoelicaudia skarzynskii - Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) Chasmosaurus belli - Wild Yak (Bos mutus) Coelophysis bauri - White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica molaris) Dimorphodon macronyx - Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) Psittacosaurus mongoliensis - Ogilby's Duiker (Cephalophus ogilbyi) Compsognathus longipes - Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) Guanlong wucaii - Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) Stygimoloch spinifer - Barbary Sheep (Ammotragus lervia) Mosasaurus hoffmannii - Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) Koolasuchus cleelandi - Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) Siats meekerorum - Florida Panther (Puma concolor coryi) Sciurumimus albersdoerferi - Eastern Fox Squirrel (Sciurus niger vulpinus) Deinocheirus mirificus - Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) Nasutoceratops titusi - Polish Wisent (Bison bonasus bonasus) Gigantoraptor erlianensis - Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) Incisivosaurus gauthieri - Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus foragorapusis) Dryosaurus altus - Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) Pyroraptor olympius - Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) Apatosaurus ajax - Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) Pelecanimimus polyodon - Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) Hypsilophodon foxii - Black Spiny-Tailed Iguana (Ctenosaura similis) Ornitholestes hermanni - Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) Scipionyx samniticus - Large Indian Civet (Viverra zibetha) Parksosaurus warreni - Forest Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii gratus) Segisaurus halli - Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) Ichthyovenator laosensis - Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) Massospondylus carinatus - Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) Citipati osmolskae - Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) Caudipteryx zoui - Binturong (Arctictis binturong binturong) Kosmoceratops richardsoni - North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) Erlikosaurus andrewsi - Black-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus hemionus columbianus) Rhamphorhynchus muensteri - Greater Black-Backed Gull (Larus marinus) Mononykus olecranus - Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) Oryctodromeus cubicularis - Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) Heterodontosaurus tucki - Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) Sinornithosaurus millenii - Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) Tenontosaurus tilletti - Persian Onager (Equus hemionus onager) Tanycolagreus topwilsoni - American Badger (Taxidea taxus taxus) Avimimus portentosus - Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) Yutyrannus huali - Asiatic Lion (Panthera leo persica) Juratyrant langhami - Broad-Snouted Caiman (Caiman latirostris) Dracovenator regenti - Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) Rahonavis ostromi - Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) Zhenyuanlong suni - Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) Rhabdodon priscus - Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) Denversaurus schlessmani - Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) Bravoceratops polyphemus - Peary Caribou (Rangifer tarandus pearyi) Hippodraco scutodens - Armenian Mouflon (Ovis orientalis gmelini) Datousaurus bashanensis - Rothschild's Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis camelopardis) Dromaeosaurus albertensis - Tibetan Wolf (Canis lupus chanco) Bistahieversor sealeyi - Andean Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) Alectrosaurus olseni - Asiatic Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus venaticus) Beipiaosaurus inexpectus - Euro (Macropus robustus erubescens) Anzu wyliei - North American Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus scottii) Thescelosaurus neglectus - Persian Fallow Deer (Dama dama mesopotamica) Haplocheirus sollers - Bharal (Pseudois nayaur) Anurognathus ammoni - European Bee-Eater (Merops apiaster) Dracorex hogwartsia - West Caucasian Tur (Capra caucasica) Mei long - Javan Leopard Cat (Prionailurus bengalensis javanensis) Tropeognathus mesembrinus - King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) Mercuriceratops gemini - Bohor Reedbuck (Redunca redunca) Hatzegopteryx thambema - Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) Thalattoarchon saurophagis - Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) Aquilops americanus - Royal Antelope (Neotragus pygmaeus) Metoposaurus algarvensis - Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) Scelidosaurus harrisonii - Chinese Alligator (Alligator sinensis) Alanqa saharica - Purple Heron (Ardea purpurea) Aerotitan sudamerica - Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) Carnufex carolinensis - Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) Ziapelta sanjuanensis - Mata-Mata (Chelus fimbratus) Ichthyostega stensioei - Hellbender (Cryptobranchus alleganiensis) Nundasuchus songeaensis - Bateleur (Terathopius ecaudatus) Ocepechelon bouyai - Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) Diplocaulus salamandroides - Whitespotted Conger (Conger myriaster) Tambatitanis amicitiae - Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) Dreadnoughtus schrani - Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) Titanoceratops ouranos - Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) Claosaurus agilis - Mhorr Gazelle (Nanger dama mhorr) Hierosaurus sternbergi - Bushpig (Potamochoerus larvatus) Saurornitholestes langstoni - Common Dwarf Mongoose (Helogale parvula) Marshosaurus bicentesimus - Tibetan Blue Bear (Ursus arctos pruinosus) Othnielosaurus consors - Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) Harpactognathus gentryii - Lanner Falcon (Falco biarmicus) Regnosaurus northamptoni - Sangai (Rucervus eldii eldii) Variraptor mechinorum - Arabian Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes arabica) Elasmosaurus platyurus - Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) Mantellisaurus atherfieldensis - Darwin's Rhea (Rhea pennata) Peteinosaurus zambellii - European Turtle Dove (Streptopelia turtur) Mirischia asymmetrica - Marbled Polecat (Vormela peregusna) Masiakasaurus knopfleri - Jaguarundi (Puma yagouaroundi) Eonatator sternbergii - Cherry Anthias (Sacura margaritacea) Diabloceratops eatonii - Longspine Snipefish (Macroramphosus scolopax) Wendiceratops pinhornensis - Yellowfin Tuna (Thunnus albacores) Ostafrikasaurus crassiserratus - North Chinese Leopard (Panthera pardus japonensis) Hesperonychus elizabethae - New Guinea Singing Dog (Canis hallstromi) Gargoyleosaurus parkpinorum - Forest Buffalo (Syncerus caffer nanus) Coloborhynchus clavirostris - Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops epops) Ikrandraco avatar - White-Rumped Shama (Copsychus malabaricus) Crichtonpelta benxiensis - Red-Tailed Catfish (Phractocephalus hemioliopterus) Trachodon mirabilis - Brown-Headed Spider Monkey (Ateles fusciceps fusciceps) Jaxartosaurus aralensis - Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) Dorygnathus banthensis - Red-Billed Tropicbird (Phaethon aethereus) Guidraco venator - Laysan Albatross (Phoebastria immutabilis) Nothronychus mckinleyi - Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus goodfellowi) Jeholopterus ningchengensis - Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) Nanuqsaurus hoglundi - Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) Spiclypeus shipporum - Eurasian Kestrel (Falco tinnunculus tinnunculus) Machairoceratops cronusi - Eastern Buzzard (Buteo japonicus) Dracoraptor hanigani - Malayan Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus malayanus) Dakotaraptor steini - Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) Crassigyrinus scoticus - Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) Microposaurus averyi - Dwarf Crocodile (Osteolaemus tetraspis) Mastodonsaurus torvus - Swainson's Hawk (Buteo swainsoni) Limnoscelis dynatis - Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpja) Dsungaripterus weii - White-Naped Crane (Antigone vipio) Pederpes finneyae - Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) Metriorhynchus hastifer - Chain Catshark (Scyliorhinus retifer) Sarcosuchus imperator - Slender-Snouted Crocodile (Mecistops cataphractus) Kaprosuchus saharicus - Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis atricapillus) Prestosuchus chiniquensis - Japanese Sparrowhawk (Accipiter gularis) Qiupalong henanensis - Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) Acrotholus audeti - Dall's Sheep (Ovis dalli dalli) Wiehenvenator albati - Leopard Shark (Triakis semifasciata) Liubangosaurus hei - Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) Miragaia longicollum - Red Lechwe (Kobus leche leche) Protoceratops andrewsi - Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) Nyctosaurus gracilis - Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) Deinosuchus riograndensis - Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) Prionosuchus plummeri - Amazonian Giant Centipede (Scolopendra gigantea) Postosuchus alisonae - Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) Titanoboa cerrejonensis - Chinese Crocodile Lizard (Shinisaurus crocodilurus) Plesiosuchus manselii - Leopard Moray (Enchelycore pardalis) Torvoneustes coryphaeus - Snowflake Moray (Echidna nebulosa) Dakosaurus maximus - Giant Moray (Gymnothorax javanicus) Geosaurus giganteus - Ribbon Eel (Rhinomuraena quaesita) Eotrachodon orientalis - Black Howler Monkey (Alouatta caraya) Kritosaurus navajonicus - White-Faced Saki (Pithecia pithecia) Gryposaurus notabilis - Red-Backed Bearded Saki (Chiropotes chiropotes) Saharastega moradiensis - European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) Carbonemys cofrinii - Malaysian Giant Turtle (Ortilia borneensis) Alphadon marshi - Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) Tetrapodophis amplectus - Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) Inostrancevia alexandri - Palawan Binturong (Arctictis binturong whitei) Gigantophis garstini - Common Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor imperator) Madtsoia bai - African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) Wonambi naracoortensis - Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) Yurlunggur camfieldensis - Darwin's Carpet Python (Morelia spilota variegata) Laophis crotaloides - Gabon Viper (Bitis gabonica) Repenomamus robustus - Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus chrysomelas) Fruitafossor windscheffeli - Southern Tamandua (Tamadua tetradactyla) Darwinopterus modularis - Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) Tongtianlong limosus - Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) Atopodentatus unicus - Giraffe Stag Beetle (Prosopocoilus giraffa) Carcharodon megalodon - Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) Caiuajara dobruskii - Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) Stomatosuchus inermis - Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus intermedia) Euthecodon brumpti - Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) Rimasuchus lloydi - African Tigerfish (Hydrocynus vittatus) Mourasuchus amazonensis - Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman (Paleosuchus palpebrosus) Gryposuchus pachakaume - Orinoco Crocodile (Crocodylus intermedius) Apatoraptor pennatus - Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) Stratiotosuchus maxhechti - Coconut Crab (Birgus latro) Otodus obliquus - Porbeagle (Lamna nasus) Ornithopsis hulkei - Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea niveiventris) Antarctic Titanosaur - Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) Pisanosaurus mertii - Diana Monkey (Cercopithecus diana) Ugrunaaluk kuukpikensis - Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) Cathartesaura anaerobica - Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) Agilisaurus louderbacki - Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) Aerosteon riocoloradense - Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) Gualicho shinyae - Goeldi's Marmoset (Callimico goeldii) Murusraptor barrosaensis - Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascarensis) Diamantinasaurus matildae - Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) Australovenator wintonensis - Brown Goshawk (Accipiter fasciatus) Panphagia protos - Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) Alvarezsaurus calvoi - Lac Alaotra Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur alaotrensis) Linhenykus monodactylus - Black and White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) Sinosauropteryx prima - Gray Mouse Lemur (Microcebus murinus) Brontomerus mcintoshi - White-Fronted Lemur (Eulemur albifrons) Sauroposeidon proteles - Indri (Indri indri) Europasaurus holgeri - Black Crested Mangabey (Lophocebus aterrimus) Zhejiangopterus linhaiensis - Pied Avocet (Recuvirostra avosetta) Anchiornis huxleyi - Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) Sinornithoides youngi - Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) Dimetrodon limbatus - Giant Girdled Lizard (Smaug giganteus) Edaphosaurus pogonias - Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) Ophiacodon mirus - Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) Estemmenosuchus uralensis - Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) Balaur bondoc - Bolivian Gray Titi (Callicebus donacophilus) Quinkana fortirostrum - False Gharial (Tomistoma schlegeli) Baculites vertebralis - Chambered Nautilus (Nautilus pompilius) Yi qi - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) Sinocalliopteryx gigas - Kagu (Rhynochoetos jubatus) Giant Orthocone (Cameroceras trentonense) - Humboldt Squid (Dosidicus gigas) Aegirocassis benmoulae - Japanese Spider Crab (Macrocheira kaempferi) Anomalocaris canadensis - Tasmanian Giant Crab (Pseudocarcinus gigas) Jaekelopterus rhenaniae - American Lobster (Homarus americanus) Pterygotus anglicus - Red Swamp Crayfish (Procambarus clarkii) Archelon ischyros - Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) Stupendemys souzai - Yellow-Spotted Amazon River Turtle (Podocnemis unifilis) Schinderhannes bartelsi - Mbu Pufferfish (Tetraodon mbu) Mawsonia gigas - Piraíba (Brachyplatystoma filamentosum) Leedsichthys problematicus - Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) Onchopristis numidus - Mekong Giant Catfish (Pangasianodon gigas) Helicoprion bessonovi - Giant Barb (Catlocarpio siamensis) Chilesaurus diegosuarezi - Woodchuck (Marmota monax) Tianyulong confuciusi - Lowland Paca (Cuniculus paca) Lesothosaurus diagnosticus - Red-Rumped Agouti (Dasyprocta leporina) Rapetosaurus krausei - Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) Nuthetes destructor - Pygmy Slow Loris (Nycticebus pygmaeus) Kryptops palaios - Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) Fukuivenator paradoxus - Great Argus (Argusianus argus) Chubutophis grandis - Malagasy Giant Hog Nose Snake (Leioheterodon madagascariensis) Edestus giganteus - Beluga Sturgeon (Huso huso) Leptostyrax macrorhiza - Giant Cichlid (Boulengerochromis microlepis) Scapanorhynchus lewisii - Huchen (Hucho hucho) Stethacanthus altonensis - Neon Tetra (Paracheirodon innesi) Dunkleosteus terrelli - Emperor Tetra (Nematobrycon palmeri) Cardabiodon ricki - Kissing Prochilodus (Semaprochilodus insignis) Giant Thresher Shark (Alopias grandis) - Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaria nigricans) Physogaleus contortus - Orbicular Batfish (Platax orbicularis) Aletopelta coombsi - Vancouver Island Marmot (Marmota vancouverensis) Sordes pilosus - Pueo (Asio flammeus sandwichensis) Changyuraptor yangi - Nene (Branta sandvicensis) Abydosaurus mcintoshi - Silky Sifaka (Propithecus candidus) Austroraptor cabazai - Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella fatuellus) Agujaceratops mariscalensis - Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) Paralititan stromeri - De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) Antarctopelta oliveroi - Antarctic Fur Seal (Arctocephalus gazella) Abrosaurus dongpoi - Eastern Quoll (Dasyurus viverrinus) Aucasaurus garridoi - Black-Breasted Buzzard (Hamirostra melanosternon) Achillobator giganticus - Mongolian Ringneck (Phasianus colchicus mongolicus) Argentinosaurus huinculensis - Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus aculeatus) Aardonyx celestae - Allen's Swamp Monkey (Allenopithecus nigroviridis) Linheraptor exquisitus - Great Curassow (Crax rubra) Luanchuanraptor henanensis - Alagoas Curassow (Mitu mitu) Talenkauen santacrucensis - Crested Black Macaque (Macaca nigra) Kol ghuva - Chukar (Alectoris chukar) Tianyuraptor ostromi - Paradise Tanager (Tangara chilensis) Heyuannia huangi - Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria) Eunotosaurus africanus - Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis babcocki) Megawhaitsia patrichae - Styan's Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens styani) Struthiosaurus austriacus - Malagasy Giant Rat (Hypogeomys antimena) Erythrosuchus africanus - Perentie (Varanus giganteus) Xianglong zhaoi - Northern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys sabrinus) Jonkeria truculenta - Malagasy Leaf-Nosed Snake (Langaha madagascariensis) Bonitasaura salgadoi - Parson's Chameleon (Calumma parsonii) Pterodaustro guinazui - Whooper Swan (Cygnus cygnus) Eosipterus yangi - Crested Ibis (Nipponia nippon) Cedarosaurus weiskopfae - African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) Morelladon beltrani - Southern Screamer (Chauna torquata) Notocolossus gonzalezparejasi - Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) Sinoceratops zhuchengensis - Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus - European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) Bambiraptor feinbergi - King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) Atlantochelys mortoni - Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) Mongolarachne jurassica - Mexican Redknee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithii) Sea Scorpion (Megalograptus welchi) - Giant Isopod (Bathynomus doederleinii) Castorocauda lutrasimilis - Rakali (Hydromys chrysogaster) Volaticotherium antiquus - Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel (Pteromys mononga) Erythrotherium parringtoni - Fanaloka (Fossa fossana) Armadillosuchus arrudai - Southern Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes matacus) Gerrothorax pulcherrimus - Yacare Caiman (Caiman yacare) Adelobasileus cromptoni - Degu (Octodon degus) Kannemeyeria simocephalus - Western Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus bruijni) Dinilysia patagonica - Milk Snake (Lampropeltis triangulum) Lotosaurus adentus - Reeve's Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi reevesi) Lycaenops ornatus - Banded Linsang (Prionodon linsang) Megazostrodon rudnerae - Long-Nosed Potoroo (Potorous tridactylus) Morganucodon watsoni - Tayra (Eira barbara) Effigia okeeffeae - Reichenow's Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris reichenowi) Longisquama insignis - Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) Tanystropheus conspicuus - Rinkhals (Hemachatus haemachatus) Laquintasaura venezuelae - Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) Tachiraptor admirabilis - Congo Serpent Eagle (Dryotriorchis spectabilis) Tawa Hallae - Maleo (Macrocephalon maleo) Pararhabdodon isonensis - Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) Borealosaurus wimani - Mongolian Saiga (Saiga tatarica mongolica) Turiasaurus riodevensis - Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) Koreaceratops hwaseongensis - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) Gasparinisaura cincosaltensis - Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) Ruyangosaurus giganteus - Kinkajou (Potos flavus flavus) Acheroraptor temertyorum - San Joaquin Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis mutica) Bluff Downs Giant Python (Liasis dubudingula) - Brazilian Rainbow Boa (Epicrates cenchria) Yandusaurus hongheensis - Satyr Tragopan (Tragopan satyra) Velafrons coahuilensis - Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) Yinlong downsi - Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) Helioceratops brachygnathus - Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) Xenoceratops foremostensis - Blesbok (Damaliscus pygargus philippsi) Animantarx ramaljonesi - Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) Unaysaurus tolentinoi - Box Jellyfish (Chironex fleckeri) Diplodocus carnegii - Vicuna (Vicugna vicugna) Kaatedocus siberi - Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) Kileskus aristotocus - Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) Limaysaurus tessonei - Clown Anemonefish (Amphiprion ocellaris) Aragosaurus ischiaticus - Florida Manatee (Trichechus manatus latirostris) Alamosaurus sanjuanensis - Chinese Water Deer (Hydropotes inermis inermis) Sinosaurus triassicus - Siberian Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul manul) Wannanosaurus yansiensis - Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) Vulcanodon caribaensis - Common Shingleback (Tiliqua rugosa rugosa) Venenosaurus dicrocei - South Island Takahe (Porphyrio hochstetteri) Luoyanggia liudianensis - Imperial Amazon (Amazona imperialis) Scutosaurus karpinskii - Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) Dromaeosauroides bornholmensis - Bush Dog (Speothos venaticus venaticus) Kelmayisaurus petrolicus - Augur Buzzard (Buteo augur) Tochisaurus nemegtensis - Northern Flicker (Colaptes auratus) Jinfengopteryx elegans - Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) Genusaurus sisteronis - Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) Tyrannotitan chubutensis - Saharan Sand Cat (Felis margarita margarita) Shuvuuia deserti - California Quail (Callipepla californica) Harpymimus okladnikovi - Northern Bobwhite (Colinus virginianus) Elaphrosaurus bambergi - Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) Qianzhousaurus sinensis - Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) Pycnonemosaurus nevesi - Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) Veterupristisaurus milneri - Darwin's Fox (Lycalopex fulvipes) Amurosaurus riabinini - Southern Pudu (Pudu puda) Zhuchengtyrannus magnus - Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis aequatorialis) Lufengosaurus huenei - Tajik Markhor (Capra falconeri heptneri) Skorpiovenator bustingorryi - Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis - Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) Labocania anomala - Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus arizonensis) Duriavenator hesperis - Asian Golden Cat (Catopuma temminckii) Lythronax argestes - Southern Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix contortrix) Ligabueino andesi - Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) Sharovipteryx mirabilis - Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) Eudimorphodon ranzii - American Robin (Turdus migratorius) Protohadros byrdi - Hirola (Beatragus hunteri) Rukwatitan bisepultus - Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) Tiktaalik roseae - Asian Arowana (Scleropages formosus) Anabisetia saldiviai - Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) Saurosuchus galilei - Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) Rutiodon carolinensis - Alligator Gar (Atractosteus spatula) Plateosaurus engelhardti - Key Deer (Odocoileus virginianus clavium) Kunbarrasaurus ieversi - California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) Savannasaurus elliottorum - Nile Lechwe (Kobus megaceros) Umoonasaurus demoscyllus - Beluga (Delphinapterus leucas) Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) - Sri Lankan Elephant (Elephas maximus maximus) Smilodon fatalis - Black-Footed Cat (Felis nigripes) Andrewsarchus mongoliensis - Owston's Civet (Chrotogale owstoni) Elasmotherium sibiricum - Common Spotted Cuscus (Spilocuscus maculatus) Entelodon magnus - Western Tree Hyrax (Dendrohyrax dorsalis) Sarkastodon mongoliensis - Syrian Beech Marten (Martes foina syriaca) Paraceratherium prohorovi - Pomeranian (Canis familiaris) Rahiolisaurus gujaratensis - Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) - Plain Chachalaca (Ortalis vetula) Turanoceratops tardabilis - Giant Wood Rail (Aramides ypecaha) Brochuchus pigotti - Southern Giant Petrel (Macronectes giganteus) Yurgovuchia doellingi - Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) Chilantaisaurus tashuikouensis - Harris's Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) Tendaguripterus recki - Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) Kryptodrakon progenitor - Gouldian Finch (Erythrura gouldiae) Sauroniops pachytholus - African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) Pangupterus liui - Galapagos Hawk (Buteo galapagoensis) Koshisaurus katsuyama - Greater Mouse-Deer (Tragulus napu) Aegyptosaurus baharijensis - Wood Bison (Bison bison athabascae) Allkaruen koi - Black-Chested Buzzard-Eagle (Geranoaetus melanoleucus) Phorusrhacos longissimus - Northern Crested Caracara (Caracara cheriway) Atacamatitan chilensis - Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Ornithoptera alexandrae) Aviatyrannis jurassica - African Giant Snail (Lissachatina fulica) Yehuecauhceratops mudei - Dugong (Dugong dugon) Mamenchisaurus sinocanadorum - Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) Omeisaurus tianfuensis - Basking Shark (Cetorhinus maximus) Proceratosaurus bradleyi - White-Necked Jacobin (Florisuga mellivora) Aldabrachampsus dilophus - Pink Pigeon (Nesoenas mayeri) Shuangmiaosaurus gilmorei - Arapaima (Arapaima gigas) Laplatasaurus araukanicus - Tawny Owl (Strix aluco) Ammosaurus major - Ural Owl (Strix uralensis) Albertonykus borealis - Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) Volkheimeria chubutensis - Gold Tegu (Tupinambis teguixin) Andesaurus delgadoi - Mishmi Takin (Budorcas taxicolor taxicolor) Angolatitan adamastor - Monito Del Monte (Dromiciops gliroides) Alwalkeria maleriensis - Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbratus) Adasuarus mongoliensis - Brookesia micra Alaskacephale gangloffi - Willow Ptarmigan (Lagopus lagopus) Anserimimus planinychus - Red-Breasted Goose (Branta ruficollis) Allosaurus europaeus - Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) Austroposeidon magnificus - Brown Thrasher (Toxostoma rufum) Kerberosaurus manakini - Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) Chromogisaurus novasi - Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) Thalassodromeus sethi - Spotted Eagle Owl (Bubo africanus) Atlasaurus imelakei - Grey-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) Ajkaceratops kozmai - Sunbittern (Eurypyga helias) Atsinganosaurus velauciensis - Black-Necked Spitting Cobra (Naja nigricollis) Medusaceratops lokii - Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) Lapparentosaurus madagascariensis - Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) Lourinhanosaurus antunesi - Green and Black Poison Dart Frog (Dendrobates auratus) Gasosaurus constructus - Dyeing Dart Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius) Khaan mckennai - Strawberry Poison Dart Frog (Oophaga pumilio) Rubidgea atrox - North Island Brown Kiwi (Apteryx mantelli) Oudenodon bainii - Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) Beelzebufo ampinga -Verreaux's Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) Arizonasaurus babittii - Cactus Wren (Campylorhynchus brunneicapillus) Poposaurus gracilis - Bengal Florican (Houbaropsis bengalensis) Paratypothorax andressi - Araripe Manakin (Antilophia bokermanni) Shixinggia oblita - Pheasant Pigeon (Otidiphaps nobilis) Appalachiosaurus montgomeriensis - Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) Bagaraatan ostromi - Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) Eotyrannus lengi - Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) Bagaceratops rozhdestvenskyi - Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) Riojasaurus incertus - Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) Leinkupal laticauda - Blue-Throated Macaw (Ara glaucogularis) Europelta carbonensis - Bananaquit (Coereba flaveola) Dilong paradoxus - Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) Bothriolepis canadensis - Barred Sorubim (Pseudoplatystoma fasciatum) Isaberrysaura mollensis - Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) Gigantopithecus blacki - Bonobo (Pan paniscus) Megalania (Varanus priscus) - Knight Anole (Anolis equestris) Megistotherium osteothlastes - Margay (Leopardus wiedii) Thylacosmilus atrox - Hispaniolan Solenodon (Solenodon paradoxus) Amphicyon ingens - Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) Gastornis gigantea - Silkie Chicken (Gallus domesticus) Kelenken guillermoi - Lady Amherst's Pheasant (Chrysolophus amherstiae) Procoptodon goliah - Matschie's Tree-Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) Hyaenodon gigas - St.Bernard (Canis familiaris) Diprotodon opatum - Aardwolf (Proteles cristata septentrionalis) Megaloceros giganteus - Pampas Deer (Ozotoceros bezoarticus) Germanodactylus cristatus - Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) Platybelodon grangeri - Oribi (Ourebia ourebi) Coryphodon dabuensis - Jacob Sheep (Ovis aries) Arsinoitherium giganteus - Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) Brachychampsa montana - Boat-Billed Heron (Cochlearius cochlearius) Borealosuchus sternbegii - Black-Crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) Taohelong jinchengensis - Brown Anole (Anolis sagrei) Tornieria africana - Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) Tangvayosaurus hoffeti - Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) Ctenosauriscus koeneni - Inca Tern (Larosterna inca) Antetonitrus ingenipes - Indigo Bunting (Passerina cyanea) Chuanjiesaurus anaensis - Chimango (Milvago chimango) Buriolestes schultzi - Red Kite (Milvus milvus) Cacops aspidephorus - Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) Huabeisaurus allocotus - Megamouth Shark (Megachasma pelagios) Daxiatitan binglingi - Longcomb Sawfish (Pristis zijsron) Carcharocles auriculatus - Silky Shark (Carcharhinus falciformis) Pliosaurus funkei - Greenland Shark (Somniosus microcephalus) Liopleurodon ferox - Scalloped Hammerhead (Sphyrna lewini) Ilokelesia aguadagrandensis - Southern Muriqui (Brachyteles arachnoides) Mauisaurus haasti - Southern Minke Whale (Balaenoptera bonaerensis) Atrociraptor marshalli - Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome) Kronosaurus queenslandicus - Dall's Porpoise (Truei Type) (Phocoenoides dalli) Moanasaurus mangahouangae - Northern Minke Whale (Balaenoptera acutorostrata) Dendrorhynchoides curvidentatus - Western Water Rail (Rallus aquaticus korejewi) Purlovia maxima - Red-Legged Seriema (Chauna torquata) Sillosuchus longicervix - European Roller (Coracias garrulus) Zupaysaurus rougieri - South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) Chenanisaurus barbaricus - Pygmy Killer Whale (Feresa attenuata) Geosternbergia sternbergi - Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) Qijianglong guokr - Ivory-Billed Woodpecker (Campephilus principalis) Triopticus primus - Baiji (Lipotes vexillifer) Smok Wawelski - Lion's Mane Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) Ludodactylus sibbicki - Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) Pannoniasaurus inexpectatus - Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) Thalassiodracon hawkinsi - Hawaiian Monk Seal (Neomonachus schauinslandi) Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis - Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) Zanabazar junior - Macleay's Spectre (Extatostoma tiaratum) Tsaagan mangas - Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) Concavenator corcovatus - Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) Megatherium americanum - Golden Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur aureus) Eremotherium laurillardi - Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus) Titanotylopus nebraskensis - Kiang (Equus kiang) Hippopotamus gorgops - Asian Small-Clawed Otter (Aonyx cinerea) Sivatherium giganteum - Lesser Kudu (Tragelaphus imberbis) Macrauchenia patachonica - English Mastiff (Canis familiaris) Cerrejonisuchus improcerus - Narrow-Striped Mongoose (Mungotictis decemlineata) Doedicurus clavicaudatus - Rufous Sengi (Elephantulus rufescens) Giant Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) - Kodkod (Leopardus guigna) Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) - Yapok (Chironectes minimus) Giant Bison (Bison latifrons) - Ankole-Watusi (Bos taurus) Giraffa jumae - Rhim Gazelle (Gazella leptoceros) Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) - Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) Byronosaurus jaffei - Scrub Python (Morelia amethistina) Bellusaurus sui - South Andean Deer (Hippocamelus bisulcus) South Island Giant Moa (Dinornis robustus) - Dwarf Cassowary (Casuarius bennetti) Synthetoceras tricornatus - Addra Gazelle (Nanger dama ruficollis) Aepycamelus giraffinus - Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) Stag-Moose (Cervalces scotti) - Barbary Stag (Cervus elaphus barbarus) Moeritherium lyonsi - Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) Chalicotherium goldfussi - Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) Bonapartesaurus rionegrensis - Michie's Tufted Deer (Elaphodus cephalophus michianus) Pachycrocuta brevirostris - Brown Hyena (Hyaena brunnea) Equus giganteus - Clydesdale (Equus caballus) Luskhan itilensis - Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) Zuul crurivastator - African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) Hipparion prostylum - Irish Draught (Equus caballus) Phosphorosaurus ponpetelegans - Ornate Eagle Ray (Aetomylaeus vespertilio) Thalassomedon haningtoni - Southern Stingray (Dasyatis americana) Terminonatator ponteixensis - Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) Caviramus schesaplanensis - Brown Skua (Stercorarius antarcticus) Shamosaurus scutatus - Chaco Tortoise (Chelonoidis chilensis) Liaodactylus primus - Southern Bald Ibis (Geronticus calvus) Giraffatitan brancai - American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) Eousdryosaurus nanohallucis - Greylag Goose (Anser anser) Bunostegos akokanensis - Western Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis liberiensis) Zarafasaura oceanis - Giant Shovelnose Ray (Glaucostegus typus) Styxosaurus snowii - Pickhandle Barracuda (Sphyraena jello) Arcticodactylus cromptonellus - Great Skua (Stercorarius skua) Rinconsaurus caudamirus - Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) Spinops sternbergorum - Papuan Frogmouth (Podargus papuensis) Chuanqilong chaoyangensis - Siberian Roe Deer (Capreolus pygargus) Eozostrodon parvus - Falanouc (Eupleres goudotii) Caipirasuchus paulistanus - Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes tricinctus) Megalophthalma ockerti - Smooth-Fronted Caiman (Paleosuchus trigonatus) Tritylodon longaevus - Pacific Degu (Octodon pacificus) Palaeocharinus calmani - King Baboon Spider (Pelinobius muticus) Stylonurus powriensis - Purple Spot Mantis Shrimp (Gonodactylus smithii) Docodon straitus - Black and Rufous Elephant Shrew (Rhynchocyon petersi) Ceratomyrmex ellenbergeri - Bullet Ant (Paraponera clavata) Sanajeh indicus - Black-Headed Python (Aspidites melanocephalus) Gargantuavis philoinos - Northern Cassowary (Casuarius unappendiculatus) Confuciusornis sanctus - Sun Conure (Aratinga solstitalis) Iberomesornis romerali - Scarlet Tanager (Piranga olivacea) Jeholornis prima - Wood Thrush (Hylocichla mustelina) Vegavis iaai - Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) Avisaurus archibaldi - Summer Tanager (Piranga rubra) Sinornis santensis - Desert Cardinal (Cardinalis sinuatus) Rabidosaurus lophorhinus - Sir David's Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus attenboroughi) Cedrorestes crichtoni - Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) Corythoraptor jacobsi - Helmeted Curassow (Pauxi pauxi) Indominus Rex - Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) Archaeotherium mortoni - Crab-Eating Fox (Cerdocyon thous) Daeodon shoshonensis - Caucasian Jungle Cat (Felis chaus chaus) Patagotitan mayorum - Fin Whale (Balaenoptera physalus) Shingopana songwensis - Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) Patagopteryx deferrariisi - Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) Latenivenatrix mcmasterae - Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) Shringasaurus indicus - Bahama Pintail (Anas bahamensis) Razanandrongobe sakalavae - Gilded Barbet (Capito auratus) Pappochelys rosinae - African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) Glacialisaurus hammeri - Green Honeycreeper (Chlorophanes spiza) Smilosuchus gregorii - Baer's Pochard (Aythya baeri) Beibeilong sinensis - Major Mitchell's Cockatoo (Lophochroa leadbeateri) Jianianhualong tengi - Kea (Nestor notabilis) Eucritta melanolimnetes - Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) Burianosaurus augustai - Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) Dahalokely tokana - Madagascar Scorpion (Grosphus madagascariensis) Draconyx loureiroi - Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) Daemonosaurus chauliodus - Giant Mudskipper ( Periophthalmodon schlosseri) Dongyangosaurus sinensis - Chiloe Wigeon (Mareca sibilatrix) Teviornis gobiensis - African Pygmy Goose (Nettapus auritus) Coahuilaceratops magnacuerna - Red and White Giant Flying Squirrel (Petaurista alborufus) Gurilynia nessovi - Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) Steropodon galmani - Kaibab Squirrel (Sciurus aberti kaibabensis) Cronopio dentiacutus - Cliff Chipmunk (Tamias dorsalis) Tiarajudens eccentricus - Long-Tailed Mockingbird (Mimus longicaudatus) Gerarus mazoni - Pied Paddy Skimmer (Neurothemis tullia) Aegisuchus witmeri - Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) Anatosuchus minor - Ringed Teal (Callonetta leucophrys) Zalmoxes robustus- Fiji Banded Iguana (Brachylophus fasciatus) Prenocephale prenes - Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) Spinophorosaurus nigerensis - Silver-Eared Mesia (Leiothrix argentauris) Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) - Crested Partridge (Rollulus rouloul) Dinopithecus ingens - Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) Straight-Tusked Elephant (Palaeoloxodon namadicus) - Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) Barinasuchus arveloi - Blue Crane (Grus paradisea) Waimanu manneringi - Great Cormorant (Phalacrocorax carbo sinensis) Prorastomus sirenoides - African Black Duck (Anas sparsa sparsa) Pezosiren portelli - Radjah Shelduck (Radjah radjah radjah) Borhyaena tuberata - Desert Woodrat (Neotoma lepida) Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) - Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) Palorchestes azael - Rock Squirrel (Otospermophilus variegatus) Demandasaurus darwini - Pancake Tortoise (Malacochersus tornieri) Dongbeititan dongi - Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) Aepyornithomimus tugrikinensis - Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) Borealopelta markmitchelli - Lesser Green Broadbill (Calyptomena viridis) Camposaurus arizonensis - Round-Tailed Ground Squirrel (Xerospermophilus tereticaudus) Cedarpelta bilbeyhallorum - Dumeril's Boa (Acrantophis dumerili) Calamosaurus foxi - Trumpeter Hornbill (Bycanistes bucinator) Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) - Siberian Husky (Canis familiaris) Leptorhynchos elegans - Lesser Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna javanica) Dinocrocuta gigantea - Iberian Wolf (Canis lupus signatus) Chindesaurus bryansmalli - Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) Camelotia borealis - African Openbill (Anastomus lamelligerus) Banji long- Chinese Hwamei (Garrulax canorus) Berberosaurus liassicus - Spotted Tanager (Tangara punctata) Auroraceratops rugosus - Silver-Beaked Tanager (Ramphocelus carbo) Archaeornithoides deinosauriscus - Garganey (Spatula querquedula) Brachytrachelopan mesai - Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) Argentavis magnificens - Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) Pelagornis sandersi - Northern Spur-Winged Goose (Plectropterus gambensis gambensis) Bicentenaria argentina - Scaly-Sided Merganser (Mergus squamatus) Desmostylus hesperus - White-Striped Dorcopsis (Dorcopsis hageni) Grippia longirostris - Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis) Brontoscorpio anglicus - Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) Temnodontosaurus platyodon - Zebra Shark (Stegostoma fasciatum) Piscogavialis jugaliperforatus - Ruddy Duck (Oxyura jamaicensis jamaicensis) Trematosaurus brauni - European Eider (Somateria mollissima molissima) Machimosaurus rex - Bonnethead (Sphyrna tiburo) Gillicus arcuatus - West Indian Ocean Coelacanth (Latimeria chalumnae) Enchodus petrosus - Apache Trout (Oncorhynchus apache) Tusoteuthis longa - Giant Cuttlefish (Sepia apama) Cretoxyrhina mantelli - Tambaqui (Colossoma macropomum) Platypterygius australis - Dusky Shark (Carcharhinus obscurus) Prognathodon overtoni - Spinner Shark (Carcharhinus brevipinna) Macroplata tenuiceps - Strap-Toothed Whale (Mesoplodon layardii) Colossus Penguin (Palaeeudyptes klekowskii) - Spoon-Billed Sandpiper (Calidris pygmaea) Hupehsuchus nanchangensis - Black-Necked Stilt (Himantopus mexicanus) Laevisuchus indicus - Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) Deinotherium bozasi - American Hog-Nosed Skunk (Conepatus leuconotus) Epicyon haydeni - Hooded Skunk (Mephitis macroura) Arctotherium angustidens - Cape Barren Goose (Cereopsis novaehollandiae) Megalochelys atlas - Aldabra Giant Tortoise (Aldabrachelys gigantea) Pelorovis oldowayensis - Yellow-Crowned Gonolek (Laniarius barbarus) Bohaiornis guoi - Red-Tailed Minla (Minla ignotincta) Phiomia serridens - Utah Prairie Dog (Cynomys parvidens) Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) - African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) Archaeoindris fontoynonti - Mongoose Lemur (Eulemur mongoz) Enantiornis leali - Blue-Winged Minla (Minla cyanouroptera) Kubanochoerus gigas - African Brush-Tailed Porcupine (Atherurus africanus) Metridiochoerus andrewsi - Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) Megalibgwilia ramsayi - Black-Throated Laughingthrush (Garrulax chinensis) Lectavis bretincola - Spangled Cotinga (Cotinga cayana) Homotherium serum - Potto (Perodicticus potto) Songlingornis lianghensis - Pompadour Cotinga (Xipholena punicea) Megantereon cultridens - Moonrat (Echinosorex gymnura) Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera leo spelaea) - White-Tailed Mongoose (Ichneumia albicauda albicauda) Allodaposuchus hulkei - Taiwan Beauty Rat Snake (Orthriophis taeniurus friesei) Moschops capensis - Mandarin Rat Snake (Euprepiophis mandarinus) Araripesuchus rattoides - Northern Caiman Lizard (Dracaena guianensis) Serikornis sungei - Bar-Throated Minla (Minla strigula) Pyrotherium romeroi - Steppe Lemming (Lagurus lagurus) Liaoningvenator curriei - Falcated Duck (Mareca falcata) Bramatherium perimense - Selous' Mongoose (Paracynictis selousi) Genyornis newtoni - Black-Necked Swan (Cygnus melancoryphus) Puijila darwini - Madagascar Teal (Anas bernieri) Ancylotherium hennigi - South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) Nemicolopterus crypticus - Malagasy Green Sunbird (Cinnyris notatus) Peltephilus ferox - Musky Rat Kangaroo (Hypsiprymnodon moschatus) Uteodon aphanoectes - Madagascar Tree Boa (Sanzinia madagascariensis) Maaradactylus kellneri - Madagascar Serpent Eagle (Eutriorchis astur) Caupedactylus ybaka - Green-and Gold Tanager (Tangara schrankii) Morrosaurus antarcticus - Variable Seedeater (Sporophila corvina) Pantydraco canducus - Yellow-Hooded Blackbird (Chrysomus icterocephalus) Plataleorhynchus streptophorodon - Meller's Duck (Anas melleri) Astrapotherium magnum - Visayan Spotted Deer (Rusa alfredi) Barapasaurus tagorei - Blue Dacnis (Dacnis cayana) Pterorhynchus wellnhofferi - Swallow Tanager (Tersina viridis) Toxodon platensis - Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) American Cheetah (Miracinonyx inexpectatus) - Panay Cloudrunner (Crateromys heaneyi) Embolotherium ergilense - Big Brown Bat (Eptesicus fuscus) Alcione elainus - Opal-Rumped Tanager (Tangara velia) Messelastur gratulatus - Galah (Eolophus roseicapilia roseicapilia) Zeltornis ginsburgi - Javan Pond Heron (Ardeola speciosa) Propalaeotherium haasiacum - Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) Eurotamandua joresi - Chinese Pangolin (Manis tridactyla) Uintatherium anceps - Southern Puku (Kobus vardonii vardonii) Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) - Sumatran Elephant (Elephas maximus sumatranus) Obdurodon tharalkooschild - Goonch (Bagarius yarrelli) Ankalagon saurognathus - Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) Barbaturex morrisoni - Solomon Island Skink (Corucia zebrata) Tethydraco regalis - Crested Coua (Coua cristata) Ekorus ekakeran - Honey Possum (Tarsipes rostratus) Megalictis ferox - Mountain Pygmy Possum (Burramys parvus) Vesperopterylus lamadongensis - Chestnut-Breasted Malkoha (Phaenicophaeus curvirostris) Mesonyx obtusidens - Guianan Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola rupicola) Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) - Madagascar Cuckoo-Hawk (Aviceda madagascariensis) Giant Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos robustus) - Oriental White Stork (Ciconia boyciana Bavarisaurus macrodactylus - Green Tree Monitor (Varanus prasinus) Deinogalerix koegniswaldi - Russian Desman (Desmana moschata) Langstonia huilensis - Grey Rat Snake (Pantherophis spiloides) Teratornis merriami - Hooded Vulture (Necrosyrtes monachus) Platyhystrix rugosus - Corn Snake (Pantherophis guttatus) Arthropleura armata - Giant African Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) Meganeura monyi - Helicopter Damselfly (Megaloprepus caerulatus) Broomistega putterilli - White-Crested Laughingthrush (Garrulax leucolophus diardi) Gigatitan vulgaris - Peruvian Meadowlark (Leistes bellicosus) Boverisuchus magnifrons - Black Crake (Amaurornis flavirostra) Bush-Antlered Deer (Eucladoceros dicranios) - Marsh Deer (Blastocerus dichotomus) Yanornis martini - Yellow-Fronted Canary (Crithagra mozambica) Rusingoryx atopocranion - Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus virgatus) Meiolania platyceps - Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) Moropus elatus - Belgian Blue (Bos taurus) Longipteryx chaoyangensis - Long-Tailed Glossy Starling (Lamprotornis caudatus) Phenacodus primaevus - Banded Palm Civet (Hemigalus derbyanus) Icaronycteris index - Madagascar Flying Fox (Pteropus rufus) Aerodactylus scolopaciceps - Golden Song Sparrow (Passer luteus) Josephoartigasia monesi - African Civet (Civettictis civetta) Paraphysornis brasiliensis - Black Baza (Aviceda leuphotes) Devincenzia pozzi - African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) Titanis walleri - Wattled Crane (Grus carunculata) Titanomyrma lubei - Garden Snail (Cornu aspersum) Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) - Northern Olingo (Bassaricyon gabbii), Lepidus praecisio - Flame-Faced Tanager (Tangara parzudakii) Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) - Western Woolly Lemur (Avahi occidentalis) Mesopithecus pentelici - Francois 'Langur (Trachypithecus francoisi) Darwinius masillae - Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) - Uganda Kob (Kobus kob thomasi) Nuralagus rex - Plains Gopher (Geomys bursarius) Erectopus superbus - Hooded Crane (Grus monacha) Europejara olcadesorum - Cape Teal (Anas capensis) Aurochs (Bos primigenius) - Lowland Anoa (Bubalus depressicornis) Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) - Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus moschiferus) Aymberedactylus cearensis - Chestnut Teal (Anas castanea) Glyptotherium texanum - Common Shrew (Sorex araneus) Hoplophoneus primaevus - Garden Tree Boa (Corallus hortulanus) Dinictis felina - Yellow Anaconda (Eunectes notaeus) Boreonykus cretekorum - Elliot's Laughingthrush (Trochalopteron elliotii) Halszkaraptor escuilliei - Common Loon (Gavia immer) Knightia eocaena - Pacific Herring (Clupea pallasii) Asterotrygon maloneyi - Thornback Ray (Raja clavata) Sigilmassasaurus brevicollis - Sunbeam Snake (Xenopeltis unicolor) Cladoselache flyeri - Sicklefin Lemon Shark (Negaprion acutidens) Bananogmius zitteli - Hogfish (Lachnolaimus maximus) Isotelus rex - Atlanic Blue Crab (Callinectes sapidus) Listracanthus hystrix - Daggertooth Pike Conger (Muraenesox cinereus) Cimolopteryx maxima - Spotted Thick-Knee (Burhinus capensis) Platecarpus tympaniticus - Blacktip Shark (Carcharhinus limbatus) Xiphactinus audax - Common Snook (Centropomus undecimalis) Megapiranha paranensis - Atlantic Goliath Grouper (Epinephelus itajara) Eurhinosaurus longirostris - Cobia (Rachycentron canadum) Polycotylus latipinnis- Porkfish (Anisotremus virginicus) Belantsea montana - Wels Catfish (Siluris glanis) Echinochimaera meltoni - Sun Catfish (Horabagrus brachysoma) Oreochima ellioti - Banggai Cardinalfish (Pterapogon kauderni) Saurichthys dawaziensis - Northern Pike (Esox lucius) Hamipterus tianshanensis - Common Murre (Uria aalge aalge) Estesia mongoliensis - Mexican Beaded Lizard (Heloderma horridum) Basilosaurus isis - Humphead Wrasse (Cheilinus undulatus) Livyatan melvillei - Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) Semirostrum ceruttii - American Paddlefish (Polyodon spathula) Coronodon havensteini - Atlantic Cod (Gadus morhua) Cetotherium rathkei - Largemouth Bass (Micropterus salmoides) Brygmophyseter shigensis - Striped Burrfish (Chilomycterus schoepfi) Dorudon atrox - Cobia (Rachycentron canadum) Squalodon calvertensis - Lumpsucker (Cyclopterus lumpus) Odobenocetops peruvianus - Emperor Red Snapper (Lutjanus sebae) Cotylocara macei - Bluehead (Thalassoma bifasciatum) Echovenator sandersi - Indian Mackerel (Rastrelliger kanagurta) Zygophyseter varolai - Dogtooth Tuna (Gymnosarda unicolor) Megalampris keyesi - Palometa (Trachinotus goodei) Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) - Florida Pompano (Trachinotus carolinus) Ambulocetus natans - Atlantic Tarpon (Megalops atlanticus) Rodhocetus kasrani - Stoplight Parrotfish (Sparisoma viride) Remingtonocetus harudiensis - Longsnout Butterflyfish (Prognathodes aculeatus) Caproberyx pharsus - Splendid Alfonsino (Beryx splendens) Parahelicoprion clerci - Zebra Shark (Stegostoma fasciatum) Orthacanthus arcuatus - European Eel (Anguilla anguilla) Orcinus citoniensis - Copper Shark (Carcharhinus brachyurus) Stratodus apicalis - Atlantic Halibut (Hippoglossus hippoglossus) Sacabambaspis janviensis - Common Ling (Molva molva) Juravenator starki - Orange-Bellied Leafbird (Chloropsis hardwickii) Mammalodon colliveri - Atlantic Pollock (Pollachius pollachius) Alnashetri cerropoliensis - Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) Batyrosaurus rozhdestvenskyi - Pesquet's Parrot (Psittrichias fulgidus) Camarillasaurus cirugedae - Blacknose Shark (Carcharhinus acronotus) Shenzhousaurus orientalis - Hooded Merganser (Lophodytes cucullatus) Gideonmantellia amosanjuanae - Red Bird-Of Paradise (Paradisaea rubra) Keilhauia nui - White-Spotted Guitarfish (Rhynchobatus australiae) Tokarahia kauaeroa - Red Coris (Coris gaimard) Waharoa ruwhenua - Cuckoo Wrasse (Labrus mixtus) Balaenula balaenopsis - Live Sharksucker (Echeneis naucrates) Afromimus tenerensis - Golden Babbler (Stachyridopsis chrysaea) Isisfordia duncani - Amazonian Motmot (Momotus momota) Titanohierax gloveralleni - Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) Voay robustus - Chestnut-Capped Babbler (Timalia pileata) Retodus tuberculatus - Mahi-Mahi (Coryphaena hippurus) Edaphodon kawai - Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) Barylambda faberi - Chinese Babax (Babax lanceolatus) Eolactoria sorbinii - Longhorn Cowfish (Lactoria cornuta) Eomola bimaxillaria - Shaw's Cowfish (Aracana aurita) Archaeomanta priemi - Bat Ray (Myliobatis californica) Goronyosaurus nigeriensis - Frilled Shark (Chlamydoselachus anguineus) Sabertooth Salmon (Oncorhynchus rastrosus) - Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) Tamisiocaris borealis - Edible Crab (Cancer pagurus) Ichthyornis dispar - Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) Linguamyrmex vladi - European Hornet (Vespa crabro) Proaracana dubia - Caribbean Sharpnose Puffer (Canthigaster rostrata) Xiphiorhynchus rotundus - Indo-Pacific Sailfish (Istiophorus platypterus) Albanerpeton pannonicus - Common Suriname Toad (Pipa pipa) Ardeosaurus brevipes - Giant Isopod (Bathynomus giganteus) Seymouria sanjuanensis - Golden Toad (Incilius periglenes) Myledaphus bipartitus - Bluespotted Ribbontail Ray (Taeniura lymma) Tylosaurus proriger - Honeycomb Whipray (Himantura undulata) Foraminacephale brevis - Nurse Shark (Ginglymostoma cirrhatum) Almas ukhaa - Common Smooth-Hound (Mustelus mustelus) Kumimanu biceae - Chinese Pond Heron (Ardeola bacchus) Eobalaenoptera harrisoni - Bowmouth Guitarfish (Rhina ancylostoma) Kentriodon pernix - Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena vomerina) Waipatia maerewhenua - Boarfish (Capros aper) Blunt-Snouted Dolphin (Platalearostrum hoekmani) - Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) Bohaskaia monodontoides - Cownose Ray (Rhinoptera bonasus) Acrophoca longirostris - Spotted Seal (Phoca largha) Pontolis magnus - Commerson's Dolphin (Cephalorhynchus commersonii) Hesperornis regalis - Bufflehead (Bucephala albeola) Pteraspis rostrata - Copperband Butterflyfish (Chelmon rostratus) Australodelphis mirus - Grey Reef Shark (Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos) Bandringa rayi - Japanese Sawshark (Pristiophorus japonicus) Notochelone costata - Yangtze Giant Softshell Turtle (Rafetus swinhoei) Ieldraan melkshamensis - Old Wife (Enoplosus armatus) Thililua longicollis - Achilles Tang (Acanthurus achilles) Ptychodus mortoni - Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) Titanichthys agassizi - Spiny Butterfly Ray (Gymnura altavela) Telmatosaurus transsylvanicus - Common Genet (Genetta genetta) Sinornithomimus dongi - Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) Rativates evadens - Anhinga (Anhinga anhinga) Seitaad ruessi - Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) Rayososaurus agrionensis - European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) Lamplughsaura dharmaramensis - African Pygmy Kingfisher (Ispidina picta) Kotasaurus yamanpalliensis - Malachite Kingfisher (Corythornis cristatus) Triunfosaurus leonardii - Indian Spot-Billed Duck (Anas poecilorhyncha poecilorhyncha) Linyiornis amoena - Wallcreeper (Tichodroma muraria) Lusotitan atalaiensis - Chinese Bamboo Rat (Rhizomys sinensis) Aussiedraco molnari - Pygmy Falcon (Polihierax semitorquatus) Changchengornis hengdaoziensis - Screaming Piha (Lipaugus vociferans) Oxalaia quilombensis - Atlantic Salmon (Salmo salar) Cretaceogekko burmae - Philippine Sailfin Lizard (Hydrosaurus pustulatus) Baurusuchus salgadoensis - Electric Eel (Electrophorus electricus) Anthracosaurus russelli - Blue Shark (Prionace glauca) Peltobatrachus pustulatus - Ocellated Electric Ray (Diplobatis ommata) Nyasasaurus parringtoni - Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) Platygonus compressus - Himalayan Goral (Naemorhedus goral) Nurhachius ignaciobitroi - Chinese Crested Tern (Thalasseus bernsteini) Arambourgiania philadelphiae - Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) Caihong juji - Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno) Diluvicursor pickeringi - Nassau Grouper (Epinephelus striatus) Diplocynodon darwini - Harlequin Tusk (Choerodon fasciatus) Aristonectes parvidens - Icefish (Chionodraco hamatus) Augustasaurus hagdorni - Atlantic Blue Tang (Acanthurus coeruleus) Brachauchenius lucasi - Pacific Spiny Dogfish (Squalus suckleyi) Cryonectes neustriacus - Long-Spine Porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) Cryptoclidus eurymerus - Banded Butterflyfish (Chaetodon striatus) Peloneustes philarchus - Ladyfish (Elops saurus) Acamptonectes densus - Golden Trevally (Gnathanodon speceiosus) Shonisaurus popularis - California Sheephead (Semicossyphus pulcher) Dearcmhara shawcrossi - Black Scraper (Thamnaconus modestus) Placodus gigas - Shovelnose Guitarfish (Pseudobatos productus) Suchodus brachyrhynchus - Pacific Angelshark (Squatina californica) Lemmysuchus obtusidens - Rainbow Runner (Elagatis bipinnulata) Ruehleia bedheimensis - Harlequin Quail (Coturnix delegorguei) Leptocleidus capensis - Long-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus capensis) Lepidotes elvensis - South American Plichard (Sardinops sagax) Daliansaurus liaoningensis - Oriental White-Eye (Zosterops palpebrosus) Gannansaurus sinensis - Mongolian Gazelle (Procapra guttorosa) Ramphastosula ramirezi - Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) Elmisaurus rarus - Palawan Peacock-Pheasant (Polyplectron napoleonis) Judiceratops tigris - Lined Seahorse (Hippocampus erectus) Brachiosaurus altithorax - Pacarana (Dinomys branickii) Acristavus gagslarsoni - Queen Triggerfish (Balistes vetula) Secernosaurus koerneri - Jack-Knifefish (Equetus lanceolatus) Probrachylophosaurus bergei - Lesser Devil Ray (Mobula hypostoma) Sarmientosaurus musacchioi - Brown Antechinus (Antechirus stuartii) Zby atlanticus - Bates' Dwarf Antelope (Neotragus batesi) Puertasaurus reuili - Bryde's Whale (Balaenoptera brydei) Kayentavenator elysiae - Whitetip Reef Shark (Triaenodon obesus) Buitreraptor gonzalezorum - Siberian Crane (Leucogeranus leucogeranus) Shaochilong maortuensis - Fork-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis) Moganopterus zhuiana - Blue-Faced Honeyeater (Entomyzon cyanotis) Graciliceratops mongoliensis - Rabbit Fish (Chimaera monstrosa) Climacoceras gentryi - Pere David’s Deer (Elaphurus davidianus) Gobititan shenzhouensis - Walia Ibex (Capra walie) Fusuisaurus zhaoi - Marsh Mongoose (Atilax paludinosus) Siamogale melilutra - Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) Eolambia caroljonesa - Northern Treeshrew (Tupaia belangeri) Euhelopus zdanskyi - Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) Dakotadon lakotaensis - Belostoma flumineum Colepiocephale lambei - Golden Mole (Neamblysomus julianae) Choconsaurus baileywilisi - Giant Oarfish (Regalecus glesne) Zaraapelta nomadis - Little Barrier Island Giant Weta (Deinacrida heteracantha) Gongxianosaurus shibeiensis - Goliath Beetle (Goliathus goliatus) Haestasaurus becklesii - Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) Emausaurus ernsti - Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) Teleocrater rhadinus - Hairy Bush Viper (Atheris hispida) Hexing qingyi - Sickle-Billed Vanga (Falculea palliata) Garudimimus brevipes - Abdim's Stork (Ciconia abdimii) Guaibasaurus candelariensis - Thornback Guitarfish (Platyrhinoidis triseriata) Gryphoceratops morrisoni - Whitespotted Bamboo Shark (Chiloscyllium plagiosum) Menura tyawanoides - Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) Arkansaurus fridayi - African Palm Civet (Nandinia binotata) Hualianceratops wucaiwanensis - Yellow-Throated Marten (Martes flavigula indochinensis) Hulsanpes perlei - Northern Lapwing (Vanellus vanellus) Jinyunpelta sinensis - Bulwer's Pheasant (Lophura bulweri) Akainacephalus johnsoni - Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasseltii) Lingwulong shenqi - Bobbit Worm (Eunice aphroditois) Eucamerotus foxii - Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) Invictarx zephyri - Pygmy Sperm Whale (Kogia breviceps) Dynamoterror dynastes - Long-Snouted Lancetfish (Alepisaurus ferox) Ledumahadi mafube - Pygmy Right Whale (Caperea marginata) Lisowicia bojani - Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) Uktenadactylus wadleighi - Hook-Billed Vanga (Vanga curvirostris) Kepodactylus insperatus - Long-Tailed Broadbill (Psarisomus dalhousiae) Trivia Both Frankie and Bellum have (almost) the same hair color. Giant Orthocone is a common name of Cameroceras. Brontosaurus had been resurrected in 2015. Sea Scorpion is a common name of Megalograptus Diceratops had been now officially called Nedoceratops for a reason (Diceratops was already used by a bug) and Nedoceratops may still represents juvenile triceratops Tritylodon in this spoof was used to be Bocaconodon Phosphorosaurus in this spoof was used to be Orophosaurus Zarafasaura in this spoof was used to be Goniosaurus Chuanqilong in this spoof was used to be Othnielia (because Chuanqilong is newer) Eousdryosaurus in this spoof was used to be Osmakasaurus The Ivory-Billed Woodpecker and the Yangtze River Dolphin are not yet functionally extinct so it played Qijianglong and Triopticus Golden Toad is added in January 2018. Prehistoric Cetaceans are added in December 2017. Seasons Animal King (Dinosaur King)/Season 1 Animal King (Dinosaur King)/Season 2 Animal King (Dinosaur King)/Season 3 Category:NatureRules1